Bubblegum
by GuiltyxWitch
Summary: After a painful tennis practice, Hermione calls someone to pick her up, except that person is busy and what the person would do is choose someone else she quite wasn't expecting. An unexpected ending! ONESHOT! R&R!


**Author's Note:** Another fic! Please read and review! Want to thank my Beta Staind in Negativity! thanks girl! you rock!

**Disclamer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters.

**Bubblegum**

"Seriously, I must of been crazy enough to have join this stupid sport," Hermione complained as she glared down at her raw, bloody, wound, with the length of almost four inches long and half an inch wide that came across her right slim leg.

She was seating on a nearby bench that was exposed enough to the sun that it would beam strongly at Hermione while small drops of sweat ran down her slim neck. Laughter of little kids were heard as background audio, she turned around and saw young children playing, chasing each other around until someone was "it" near the cheery playground that was near her position. She smiled at the small little group, then remembering the pain on her leg.

"I still can't believe I joined tennis, it was a ridicules idea. The uniform is to uncomfortable; the skirt is too small the top exposes my shoulders and arms, it's white and you get hurt easily," she pointed out to the nothingness around her as if it would agree with her and back her up with an answer.

She examined the cut again; she extended a hand to touch it, but she flinched and was able to free a quiet "ow" from her lips as she try to caress it, her wound still slowly bleeding a crisom red. She cautiously reached down her sport bag, trying not to make the agony worse, and searched for a piece of cloth of some sort to stop the whine bleeding.

She didn't find it right away but came across her last piece of gum that she had been saving since yesterday. Hermione looked at it as if it was something of luck and decided to strip down its silver, aluminum, rapper and placing the piece of gum on her mouth. She started to chew the gum slowly biting and making teeth marks on it, saliva mixing with the minty, savory, flavor of the gum. She took the time to savor the gum until she finally remembered what the whole purpose of searching inside her bag was. After she had finally found what she wanted, the blood was already dry. She scowled at it, making a rude expression.

"I can't believe this, am I having bad karma? I forgot my wand and I can't heal an injury. It's to risky to work without a muggle watching, and it hurts for me to walk all the way home." She sighed and crouched down more deep on the bench trying not to open to much as she remember that what she was wearing was a little to revealing.

"I have to call someone to pick me up. But who?" A lot of possibilities of people came up to her mind, but only few of them were available. Again she went back to searching on her bag, except this time she was looking for a device that would communicate her with someone close to her.

"Ah, there it is," she said pulling out a small, square mirror. She held it up to her face and saw her own reflection gazing back at her. "Harry Potter!" she clearly stated on the mirror, her reflection slowly faded away, turning the mirror a cloudy white, until a face of a young man with the eyes of shinning emeralds and the hair of black charcoal, wearing round glasses, appeared upon the petit mirror.

"What is it Hermione?" he questioned in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, I am sorry Harry, are you busy?" she wondered as her face dropped down into a worried state.

"I'm at work and I am in a conference with some guys at work, so tell me what you want quickly."

"I was wondering if you could pick me up from my tennis practice, but from what I just heard you are busy, sorry to bother you." "It's alright Hermione, I'll make sure to have someone pick you up, alright? So stay where you are."

She smiled at him and gave her thanks, "I'm at the nearby park next to a library."

"Okay, stay put. I have to go, bye." And he faded until the reflection of Hermione was back on the surface. She gathered her stuff and placed the mirror back inside her bag.

So she was back to her bored and painful world. She sat on the bench waiting; still chewing the gum and watched how the sun began to settle down, shades of pink and orange were smeared upon the dawn sky. It seemed that time was going slowly. Shadows moved along the horizon of the dirty ground, making Hermione slowly shutting her eyelids to a deep sleep.

She slowly came to existence as a loud honk woke her up from her short nap. She smacked her mouth, remembering that the piece of gum was still on her mouth, thankfully she didn't swallowed it.

"Granger!"

Hermione looked up to see who had just called her by her last name, and the only one that has done that over the past years.

"You! What are you doing here?"

The young blond guy, with the pail face and pointy face, came to appearance as he slowly moved towards the bench, were Hermione sat with a dubious look on her face; she was neither pleased nor happy to see Draco in a moment like this.

"Happy to see me, Granger?" he said with a smirk, then followed by a sly smile

. Hermione blushed frowning, trying to cover her legs with her bag to avoid the stares from Malfoy.

"What are you trying to hide, Granger?" Draco asked leaning forward.

"Nothing! Just leave!" she shouted forcing a hand on Draco's face and pressing hard so Draco would neither speak nor see. But it was no use; the force was weak against Draco and he broke free, grabbing Hermione's wrist and pressing harmlessly.

"But I thought you needed someone to pick you up from tennis," he implied still grabbing her wrist.

"I wasn't expecting - hey, how do you know about it?"

Draco smiled and finally released her wrist, Hermione grabbed it with her other hand and started to nurse it carefully.

"Potter called, he said you needed someone and he couldn't find someone else that was available, so I was his last hope," he said sounding proudly.

"But why, you? I got stuck with an Idiot!"

"Aww, Granger, you just hurt my feelings," he said while faking a despair look and holding his chest were his heart was buried inside.

"Pathetic loser and idiot," Hermione mumbled to herself quietly, making sure that Draco didn't hear any of the words she had just spoken.

"Get up and let's go."

Hermione blushed yet again and looked down at her leg and into the open flesh with the dried up blood, "I can't."

Draco automatically saw the injury, he stared at it for a minute or so, then back at Hermione's face. Without thinking what to do, he did the most unexpected thing Draco would do; he bend over in front of Hermione, swooped her up, carrying her. Hermione shrieked loudly. "

Put me down! Put me down!" she squirmed and screamed loudly in Draco's ear.

"Granger! Zip it! I am trying to help you! Stay still!"

She slowly calmed down, her breath starting to soothe into the rhythm of her body. But, her heart raced dramatically as her face was facing Draco's oval one, the tips of their noses, barely touching. It was a miracle that her gum was still intact to her mouth and didn't fall down into her throat, which would make her choke to death. Anxiety overfilled her body; she started to chew her gum at a fast speed of fifty miles per hour.

"What is it Granger? All of the sudden you turned red."

"It's nothing! Just put me down for a moment," she demanded and waited for Draco to descend her down to the ground. Both of her feet touched the ground slowly.

"Granger? Are you alright?" he asked attempting to take her back into his arms.

"Yes, I just need some air," she said between breaths, fanning herself with her right hand, only bringing little amount of air into her face and supporting her body onto her other arm that rested on Draco's shoulder. What made her react in that kind of way? Was it just the heat? _That's what it was; the heat_, she mentally stated.

"Are you done?" Draco questioned impatiently, tapping the tips of his fingers to his arm.

"Yes, but I think I can- Ow!" she had failed to walk by herself.

"Granger, just let me help you, why are you so afraid of me?"

She quickly turned around causing her back to crack upright,her face facing Draco, "I am not afraid of you! I just- it's not necessary for you to carry me on your arms!"

"Oh. I see what is going on."

Hermione flinched again. Could he see through her like a sensitive piece of glass? Could he see through her feelings for him? Her heart sped up, afraid of breathing and letting go of her air in her throat, as if her feelings for him were blended up together in an invisible force that pressed it together until it came out to the sun and it would be visible and no longer a secret to hide.

Malfoy smirked and spoke, "You think I can't handle this?"

Relief.

"You think that I am pathetic to take you home because I am not worthy. Well, Granger, I am going to take you home. Like it or not."

"Wha- what are you-" but her question didn't fulfilled to come out from her mouth as the arms of Draco came into contact into her waist, and slowly and steady Draco lifted her up like if she was a backpack and held her. The screams of Hermione didn't help her prevail her raptor, soon she had to give up and did the only thing she could at a moment like this was chew on her gum. She still had her bag clutched on her hand tightly.

"Why couldn't you just take me to your car and drove me to my house?"

He didn't answer right away, his attention was clearly to the sidewalk and to his sides, "I didn't want you to ruin my car with all that blood in your leg."

"That's not a good excuse!" Hermione alleged through his shoulder, making Malfoy grinned at his own brilliancy that he quite knew secretly.

"Granger, just hush and enjoy the walk."

Hermione sighed and went back to chewing. _Walk? What walk? I am hardly doing anything! Why is he been so ignorant. But I can't stop admiring his way of been, always smooth and nothing to worry about. Okay, I have to stop drooling! This is not me! I just can't..._

"Granger? Are you there?"

She slowly came to reality as she gave a weak 'huh?' for a response.

"I said 'We are here' did you listen? I thought you were anxious to go home? How about another walk?"

"No! I mean, cough, no, no, I'm fine, just put me down."

He carefully put her down and faced her.

"What are you eating?" he asked out of nowhere.

"I am not eating anything, I am chewing. And what I am chewing is a piece of gum," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Draco led out a small "Oh" tucking both of his hands on his pocket, "Can I have a piece?"

She smiled "No, I only have this piece. Sorry."

"Granger, didn't you ever hear of sharing? Share that piece of gum with me."

Hermione blushed harshly, Draco was coming near her closer and closer each time, his thin lips were appearing out of nowhere and she couldn't do a thing to stop it; she was paralyzed, her cheeks turning a cherry red.

"What are you doing?" was the only thing she could manage to spill out. He grabbed her cheeks and slowly closed his eyes, coating his lips into hers and locking it with a passionate kiss. Hermione was on the clouds; she never thought this moment was going to happen in her life. Draco Malfoy was kissing her in front of her house and nothing was going to change this.

When they were still doing their thing and finally pleading for air, they broke apart and stared at each other. No words came out from the couple. She didn't know what to say, he didn't move a muscle, and more importantly, he didn't seem like he cared.

"Anyways, thanks for the gum," he said, walking away from her. He savored the gum, chewing it nonchalantly.

**/End/**

**Author's Notes: **Expect the unexpected! Something I would say. lol. What do you think? A situational Irony ending? Sorry to say but there will be no sequel about this. It was a short and one-shot story. but I would love to hear from you guys! So tell me what you think!


End file.
